creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Fittest
Sporepedia Description 'Fittest Runner' "The Fittest, known as Meteor Kings due to their style of attack, are a group that split from the Permitted when the Tribunal enforced laws. Now they seek ultimate form for hunting by allowing themselves to evolve on worlds, slaughtering its inhabitants." 'Fittest Snipclaw' "The Fittest, known as Meteor Kings due to their style of attack, are a group that split from the Permitted when the Tribunal enforced laws. Now they seek ultimate form for hunting by allowing themselves to evolve on worlds, slaughtering its inhabitants." 'Fittest Scaler' *Sporepedia ID "This species of Fittest have been evolved to sneak along flat surfaces, where they tackle unsuspecting prey and inject their proboscises into its flesh to drink their liquefying tissue." 'Fittest Ranged Charger' *Sporepedia ID "This species of Fittest have been evolved to stalk potential prey before charging in and leaning forward, firing a volley of poisonous spines to tranquilize their foes." 'Fittest Brute' *Sporepedia ID "This breed of Fittest has adapted brute strength to take on opponents. Bony scutes protect its ganglia while its fingers have become razor sharp killing tools." 'Fittest Pygmy Berserker' *Sporepedia ID "This breed of Fittest taken a "pygmy stance" on life. They don't live particularly long, and spend every waking moment attempting to kill. They are covered in swathes of bleeding scars." Physiology 'Communicatory Style' They communicate using vocal tones, and are capable of proper speech. How they speak is not yet known, as they do not possess a mouth. 'Behavior' Fittest appear to be capable of incredible amounts of focus, and do not seem likely to be distracted when concentrating on something. At the same time, they have shown bouts of suspicion, proving their capabilities of complex thought. Unlike their Permitted cousins, they do not take orders from one another and simply work to end all life on a planet in order to evolve themselves into the most perfect form. Should more than one group of Meteor Kings show up on the same planet at the same time, they will war with one another; not out of absolute hatred or anything, but in order to test themselves against their own kind and evolve to an even stronger organism. Fittest hold the same xenophobia as the Permitted do towards other sapient races, although they will simply slaughter them instead of avoiding them if they are in the way of the Meteor King's plan for evolution. If Permitted are encountered, the Fittest will focus entirely on the Permitted individuals, due to an intense animosity towards their former brethren and their controlling government, the Tribunal. 'Social Structure' The social structure of the Fittest is significantly different from the Permitted. While they still work well in groups, they forgo this procedure for the most part once onworld, and only take it back up again upon returning to space. The ruling body of the Permitted is known as the Tribunal. This group seems to hold absolute power as to the ultimate actions of each Permitted group, and if they did not write the laws to which the species as a whole follows, they certainly are the ones who enforce them. Allies None, the Fittest are highly xenophobic. Enemies Major Enemies *Aurix *Banned *Permitted *Zomm Gallery Fittest Runner Spore.png|A Fittest Runner. Fittest Snipclaw Spore.png|A Fittest Snipclaw. Fittest Scaler Spore.png|A Fittest Scaler. Fittest Ranged Charger Spore.png|A Fittest Ranged Charger. Fittest Brute Spore.png|A Fittest Brute. Fittest Pygmy Berserker Spore.png|A Fittest Pygmy Berserker. Fittest Runner Ingame.png|The downloadable png of a Fittest Runner. Fittest Snipclaw Ingame.png|The downloadable png of a Fittest Snipclaw. Fittest Scaler Ingame.png|The downloadable png of a Fittest Scaler. Fittest Ranged Charger Ingame.png|The downloadable png of a Fittest Ranged Charger. Fittest Brute Ingame.png|The downloadable png of a Fittest Brute. Fittest Pygmy Berserker Ingame.png|The downloadable png of a Fittest Pygmy Berserker. Fittest Category:Needs Pictures Category:Sapient Species Category:Meteor Kings Category:Tropha Inhabitants